WHOVENGERS INITIATIVE
by buymethestars
Summary: One shots and drabbles of WhoVengers. [DOCTOR WHO & THE AVENGERS]
1. Introductons - TONY STARK & OSWIN OSWALD

_Introductions - Tony Stark and Oswin Oswald._

_Oswin and Tony get acquainted. _

* * *

_"Hello! Are you real? Are you actually properly real?"_ The female voice questioned, sounding surprised.

_"Yeah, confirmed. Actually properly real."_ Tony Stark smirked.

_"Oswin Oswald. Current status: crashed and shipwrecked somewhere... __not__ nice. Been here a year, rest of the crew missing. Provisions good, but keen to move on."_ She stated.

_"A __year__? Are __you__ okay? Are you under attack?"_ Tony asked, concerned.

_"Some local lifeforms. Been keeping them out."_ She replied, looking behind her.

_"Do you know what those lifeforms are?"_ He began typing, trying to find her location.

_"I know a Dalek when I hear one, yeah."_ He could hear the hatred in her voice.

_"What have you been doing on your own for a year?"_ He asked, still trying to find her location.

_"Not alot. Hacking things, messing with the Daleks."_ She shrugged.

_"I like you already Oswin."_ He grinned.

_"You're not so bad yourself..."_ She waited for him to tell her his name.

_"Tony Stark."_ He said with pride.

_"Nice to meet you Mr Stark."_

_"Oh please, just Tony, Mr Stark makes me sound... __Old.__"_ He shivered at the word. Oswin smiled slightly. _"I can't seem to find your location. You're too far underground."_ He sighed.


	2. Too Many Hellos - VARIOUS

_Too Many Hellos - The Tenth Doctor, Captain Jack Harkness, Martha Jones and Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark_

_The Avengers and The TARDIS crew greet each other._

* * *

The TARDIS had landed on S.H.I.E. Helcarrier. The Doctor, Captain Jack Harkness and Martha Jones were taken to the main control room. Nick Fury knew the Doctor from previous situations. Martha was greeted by a tall, big built, old-fashioned looking man.

_"Hello m'am, nice to meet you. I'm Steve Rogers."_ He held out his hand.

_"Hello Steve, I'm Martha, Martha Jones."_ She took his hand before shaking it. They then went off and began to chat a little. The Doctor was greeted by a red haired woman.

_"Hello Doctor, I'm Agent Romanoff, but call me Natasha."_ She nodded slightly.

_"Good to meet you Natasha."_ He grinned. _"Of course you __would__ of heard of me."_ He smirked, before they went off and began to chat. Jack didn't hang around and greeted a man with a goatee.

_"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are __you__?"_ He held out his hand smirking.

_"Tony Stark, genius billionare playboy philantrophoist."_ He took his hand and shook it.

_**"Stop it!"**_ Came the Doctor's voice.

_"I was __just__ saying Hello."_ Jack sighed.

_"I don't mind."_ Tony shrugged, raising his eyebrows._ "Did I mention I'm also Iron Man?"_ He smirked.

_"No, you did not. Tell me more." _


	3. Spangles - STEVE ROGERS & OSWIN OSWALD

_Spangles - Captain America and Oswin Oswald._

_Captain America comes into contact with one of Loki's Daleks. Oswin saves him._

* * *

Captain America walked through a corridor of the Helcarrier. Suddenly, his ear piece turned on.

_"Hey there, __Spangles__."_ Oswin beamed.

_"If it's a straight choice I prefer Capsicle."_ He sighed.

_"__Loving__ this. Stars and Stripes, Red and Gold . You two could create clothes."_ She teased. There was a loud BANG, causing Steve to dive out the way. A Dalek had managed to get into the Helcarrier.

**_"Run! The door at the end."_** Oswin exclaimed.

_"Why-"_

_"The door at the end, just run. __**Now now now!**__"_ The door was closing, quickly. But Steve managed to roll under just in time, hearing the Dalek screaming 'Exterminate!'.

_"So. Anyway. I'm Oswin. What do I call you?" _Oswin grinned.

_"Steve, Steve Rogers m'am."_

_"__Lovely__ name __Steve__. The first boy I ever fancied was called Steve."_ She paused, Steve looking round at where he was. _"Actually, she was called Nina. I was going through a phase. Okay, you're safe, for now. Pop your shirt off, quick as you like."_ She began typing.

_"Why?"_ Steve questioned, confused.

_"__Does there have__ to be a reason?"_ She shrugged, even though he couldn't see her. _"Just flirting to keep you cheerful."_


	4. Crashing The Party - 10 & LOKI

_Crashing the Party - Loki Laufeyson and The Tenth Doctor_

_The Doctor crashes party before Loki could._

* * *

The Doctor ran to the stairs and stood at the top of them. He looked round frantically. He needed the humans attention. He pulled out his sonic and pressed a button causing a high pitched buzz. All the guests stopped and looked at the Doctor.

**_"Listen to me! You all need to get out! You're all in danger!"_** He exclaimed.

A woman then spoke up. _"The only danger here is chocking on an olive."_ People laughed lightly.

**_"No no no! Someone is coming! You need to get out... Now!" _**

The room fell silent as a man with slick black hair in a suit holding a gold walking stick, with a blue end. The Doctor turned to face him as the man hit a guard round the head with his walking stick. Everyone began to panick.

The man then grabbed an elder man by the shoulder flipping him over onto a marble slab. The Doctor tried to push his way through the crowd to help the man... But it was too late. He was already yelling in pain.

The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver up to the man and managed to force the device out of the mans hand.

_"__Don't__ even attempt to stop me."_ The man released his grip on the elder man._ "__No one__ will succeed." _

**_"Who are you? Why are you killing innocent people!?"_** The Doctor exclaimed, in a demanding tone.

_"I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."_ He smirked.

_"That __doesn't__ answer my question."_ The Doctor growled.

_"And who are __you__ to question a God?"_ Loki slowly walked towards him.

_"I am the Doctor."_ He stated.

_"Aplogises, Doctor, but I need to be somewhere."_ His body then began to glow as his suit changed into armor. His walking stick turned into his scepter and a horned helmet was now on his head. He held up the scepter and shot at the Doctor, sending him flying back.


	5. The Iron Man & The Dalek - TS & OO

_The Iron Man and The Dalek - Oswin Oswald and Iron Man_

_Iron Man goes to save the mystery Oswin Oswald, but finds out it's not as easy as he thought._

* * *

_"Oswin. We have a problem."_ Tony Stark spoke in his robotic voice, before lifting his Iron Man mask, so his face was on show. Oswin became alert and her smile faded.

_"No we don't. Don't even say that."_ She said quietly, almost as a whisper. _"Rescue me, Iron Man, and show me the Sun."_ Her smile reappeared.

_"Oswin, I __can't__ rescue you. Not this time."_ He sighed, feeling pain and sadness. _"Does it seem real? Where you are right now?" _

_"It is real."_ She confirmed, looking at her surroundings.

_"I'm sorry, It's a dream, Oswin. You dreamed it for yourself because the truth was too terrible." _He rushed the sentence out.

Oswin felt tears form as her heart sank. _"Where am I?"_

Tony took a deep breathe before saying quietly; _"You are a Dalek." _

Oswin was shocked and confused. _"I am __not__ a Dalek! I am not a Dalek! I'm human."_ She exclaimed.

_"You were. I'm so sorry Oswin, but it's too late. Loki had them convert you already converted you."_ He looked at the Dalek that was stood infront of him.

_"I'm human."_ She whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

_"Not anymore. You're a genius. And Loki __needs__ genius. He didn't just make you a puppet. He did a full conversion."_ He sighed once again. _"It wasn't real. It was never real."_ He began to piece things together.

There was a moments silence.

_"Ex... ter... min... ate."_ Oswin said quietly. **_"Exterminate!"_** She yelled. Tony moved back suddenly, holding his hands up ready to blast. He then began to hear... crying.

_"Why does he hate you __so__ much?"_ She sniffed.

_"I, The Avengers, are fighting him and the Daleks, his army."_ He looked down. _"We tried to stop it."_

_"Then run." _

_"What did you say?"_

_"The Daleks above have begun their attack. __**Run**__!"_ She exclaimed.

_"Oswin, are you—"_ He put his mask back on.

_"I __am__ Oswin Oswald. I fought Loki and I am human. Remember me."_

_"Thank you."_ He smiled slightly, before taking one last glance and flying away, ready to fight Loki and his army.

_"__Run__, and remember."_ She said to herself, before closing her eyes and hearing the war above.


	6. Comments - 11 & TONY STARK

_Comments - Tony Stark and The Eleventh Doctor_

_The Doctor, yet again, crashed into the Stark Tower._

* * *

The TARDIS crashed into the Stark Tower. Again. Of course it wasn't the first time. It was the Doctor who 'drove' the TARDIS. Tony looked at the shattered glass that was spreaded out on the floor and then at the Blue Box. The Doctor poked his head out the door to see Tony.

_"Opps... I did it again didn't I?"_ He straightened his bow tie before stepping out and closing the TARDIS door.

_"Couldn't you just ring the doorbell, like a normal person?"_ Tony sighed, heading towards the bar to pour himself a drink. _"JARVIS, clean up the mess, and get someone to fix that window."_

_"Yes Sir." _JARVIS replied.

_"I don't understand the word normal."_ The Doctor grinned.

_"Yeah, I can tell by the way you're dressed."_ Tony looked him up and down.

_"__**Oi!**__ What's wrong with the way __I__ dress Mr Stark?"_ He narrowed his eyes, looking down at his outfit.

_"Even __Steve__ has a better dress sense than you and he's from the dark ages."_ Tony took a gulp of his drink.

_"I'll ignore your comments."_ He looked at Tony again.

_"Good luck with that."_ He smirked.


	7. A Proposition - 10 & LOKI

_A Proposition - Loki Laufeyson and The Tenth Doctor_

_Loki has a proposition for the Doctor._

* * *

Loki paced around the cage, thinking. He could hear his footsteps echo as he paced. He then stopped, sensing someone's presence.

_"Not many people can sneak up on me."_ He turned to see the Doctor and smirked.

_"You knew I'd come._" The Doctor stated, standing a few feet away from the cage.

_"Of course."_ He paused, holding his hands behind his back. _"Join __me__, Doctor."_ He said out of no-where.

_"And why would I do that?"_ He raised an eyebrow.

_"Because you too are a God."_ Loki grinned. _"The mortals would __bow__ down to us. We can shape Midgard, improve it. We can have__ power__. We can __rule__." _

The Doctor hesistated. _"I could save the Earth."_

_"Yes."_

_"I could stop the war."_

Loki was inches away from the glass of the cage. He grinned wide. _"You could be magnificent." _

The Doctor looked at Loki's hungry expression and shook his head.

_"Look what you have become, Loki. You __crave__ power. You want to rule."_ Loki's grin began to fade. _"You're turning into something you're not. You're possessed by the Tesseract and the unlimited power."_

_"I am __not__ possessed."_ Loki stated.

_"Then what are you?"_ The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

_"A God, A King."_ He paused. _"__Your__ King."_ He growled. _"I don't __need__ you. Or anyone. I __will__ take over Midgard and I __will__ rule you all. You'll __kneel__ for me. You __always__ do."_ Loki turned, his back facing the Doctor.


	8. Earth's Mightiest Heros - LOKI & RIVER

_Earth's Mightiest Heros - Loki Laufeyson and River Song_

_Loki meets the infamous River Song._

* * *

_"What have I to fear?"_ Loki questioned, raising an eyebrow, pacing.

_"Earth's Mightiest Heroes."_ River Song replied. simply.

_"Yes, __I've__ met them."_ He smirked.

_"Then you know what you're up against."_ She returned the smirk and stepped towards him. _"Your plan isn't a great one. When they come, and they __will__, they'll come for __you__." _

_"I __have__ an army."_ He stated.

_"We __have__ a The Doctor."_ She removed her sunglasses.

_"I thought the Timelord had flown off..."_

_"You're missing the point! There's __no__ throne, there is __no__ version of this where __you__ come out on top."_ She said still with a smirk on her face. _"If you mess with Earth you mess with the Doctor, and I __wouldn't__ want to get on the wrong side of him."_


	9. Good Men & Rules - 11 & LOKI

_Good Men And Rules - Loki Laufeyson and The Eleventh Doctor_

_Loki and The Doctor have a deep 'discussion'._

* * *

_"Good men have too many rules."_ Loki grinned, mischief in his eyes.

The Doctor slowly turned to face the 'God'. _"Good men __don't__ need rules."_ He paused. _"Today is not the day to find out why I have so many."_ He spoke calmly yet anger was in his voice.

_"I know of your past, Timelord."_ Loki still grinned.

_"I've made mistakes, I'd like to make up for them."_ He replied, straightening his bow tie.

_"Can you? Can __you__ make up for that much loss? Child of Gallifrey, the Last Great Time War? Your conscience is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a race no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?"_ He paused, seeing the pain in the Doctor's eyes. _"This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer... __**Pathetic!**__ You __lie and kill__ trying to save this planet and its species. You pretend to be separate, to have your own rules. But good mens rules are soon forgotten." _

The Doctor felt anger build up, and pain slowly leave.

_"Loki Laufeyson-"_ The Doctor saw Loki's grin fade slightly. His voice was dark. _"That's right. I know your past too."_ He smirked. _"I want you to tell your army to run away."_

_"What?"_ Loki questioned confused, almost mocking the Doctor.

_"Those words. __"Run away."__ I want you to say those__ exact__ words. I want children laughing at the stories they hear, when you tell your army to run away. __**Because when people come to you and ask if trying to get to me through the people I love is in any way a good idea, I want you to tell them your name.**__"_ He yelled, seeing hate in Loki's eyes. _"Look, I'm angry, that's new. I'm really not sure what's going to happen now."_ He smirked slightly.

Loki's grin soon reappeared. _"Oh, Doctor. You see, me and you are quite alike. We're __full__ of __rage__ and we wear a mask to hide the __Monster__ inside."_ He smirked.

The Doctor looked at Loki, his eyes hardened again.

_"Oh, you like to think you're a __god__. You're __not__ a god, you're just a parasite, eaten out with jealousy and envy and __longing__ to have power." _He spat at Loki._ "I've lived a long life and I've seen a few things."_ He paused, trying to compose himself. _"__I__ walked away from the Last Great Time War. __I__ marked the passing of the Time Lords. __I__ saw the birth of the universe and I watched as time ran out, moment by moment, until nothing remained. No time. No space. __**Just **__**me**__.__"_ Loki narrowed his eyes, his grin fading as he listened. _"__I__ walked in universes where the laws of physics were devised by the mind of a madman."_ The Doctor walked towards Loki. _"I've watched universes freeze and creations burn. __I__ have seen things __you__ wouldn't believe. __I__ have lost things. And I know things, secrets that must never be told and knowledge that must __never__ be spoken."_ He felt his hearts race. **_"So, that is why I am the Monster inside! That is why I have _****_so_****_ many rules!"_** He exclaimed. Loki stayed silent.

_"You would make a __good__ accomplice."_ Loki grinned one last time before the Doctor charged out, ready to stop Loki and his army.


	10. Defenders Of Earth - 11 & VARIOUS

_Defenders Of Earth - The Avengers and The Eleventh Doctor_

_The Avengers are relieved to see the Doctor arrive to help fight Loki and his army, The Daleks._

* * *

_"You will all fall beneath me!"_ Loki exclaimed, standing at the end of the Stark Tower, peering down at the Avengers. _"You can't escape my army. You are weak, defenseless. Puny."_ He spat. _"You will... __**KNEEL!**__"_ He shouted, causing everyone to look up. He grinned. Suddenly, the Genesis Ark opened, as Daleks began to fly out of it, one by one. _"The Ark has opened."_ He whispered.

The Avengers looked up, watching as the Daleks began to head towards them and shoot at everything.

_"Guys... I think we're in trouble."_ Iron Man sighed, looking at everyone else.

_"We __need__ the Doctor, where is he?!"_ Hawkeye questioned, getting his bow and arrow ready.

_"We can't rely on him__ every__ time. We __are__ the defenders of Earth. We will keep it from harm."_ Captain America looked at them all.

_"So, what's your plan then Cap?"_ Black Widow asked, folding her arms.

_"Natasha and me will stick to the ground, Clint go up top, Stark you too. Thor and Hulk work together. Smash them bastards."_ Captain replied, everyone nodding in agreement. Suddenly, there was a loud bang. They all looked up, seeing a bright blue light in the sky.

_"What is that?"_ Black Widow asked, concerned.

The blue light began to fade and they saw a familiar blue box. They all smiled in relief.

_"He made it."_ Iron Man said surprised.

_"Who is this Doctor you highly speak of?"_ Thor questioned, the blue box landed where Loki was.

_"He's a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey, he's..."_ Iron Man paused, wandering what age he was now. _"Probably like a thousand years old, and he's going to save our lives and everyone else's on this planet."_ He looked at Thor. _"I hope." _

**_"Let's do this!"_** Hawkeye exclaimed, all of them departing.


	11. Bickering - VARIOUS

_Bickering - VARIOUS _

_Amy and The Doctor try to take control of the situation._

* * *

_"Are you __really__ that dense? S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats."_ Natasha sighed, starting to get a headache from all the bickering that was going on.

_"Captain America is on threat watch?"_ Bruce questioned, raising an eyebrow.

_"We all are!"_ Natasha groaned.

_"Stop this useless bickering! It's not getting us anywhere! Natasha's right, we all are."_ The Doctor waved his hands about in the air, trying to get everyones attention.

Tony turned to Steve. _"You're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?"_ He asked sarcastically.

Steve was growing angry and frustrated with the situation and Tony wasn't helping. _"I swear, Stark, one more wisecrack out of you..."_

_**"Guys!"**_ The Doctor stepped between them.

_"Verbal threat! Threatening! I'm being threatened!"_ Tony faced the Doctor and pointed at Steve.

Amy sighed. **_"Oi! Everyone be quiet! Loki's getting exactly what he wants! You lot to all be... fighting like children!"_** She exclaimed in her thick accent.

_"Spangles is the one who gave me a verbal threat."_ Tony folded his arms, looking at Amy.

_"Son, don't even-"_ Steve was cut off.

_"__**OI!**__ I will not tell you again. Rory back me up here."_ She turned to look at Rory, tapping his chest.

Rory shook his head slightly. _"Er... Amy-"_

**_"RORY!_****"** She yelled, growing impatient.

_"Trust me you don't want to get on her bad side."_ Rory said quietly to Steve.

_"and Mr Pond speaks."_ Tony clapped for a moment.

_"it's Mr Williams. Amy Williams and Rory Williams."_ Rory whined, growing angry.

_"No it's not."_ The Doctor turned to Rory, looking confused.

_"thanks Doctor."_ He sighed, rolling his eyes.

_"I thought humans were more evolved than this."_ Thor spoke up.

_"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?"_ Fury raised an eyebrow at Thor.

_"Good point."_ Tony pointed to Fury.

Amy raised her hand to her face and shook her head. _"For crying out loud."_

_"You speak of control, yet you court chaos."_ Thor looked around at everyone.

_"It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb."_ Bruce rambled on.

_"You need to step away."_ Fury ordered.

_"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?_" Tony looked at Steve.

Steve sighed. _"You know damn well why! Back off!"_ He warned.

_"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."_ Tony narrowed his eyes.

_"__**Boys!**__ Put your light sabers away!_" Amy stepped between them.

_"I don't understand that reference."_ Steve looked confused.

_"you wouldn't old man."_ Tony sniggered.

_"Y'know, Loki is jumping up and down right now, full of joy and happiness."_ The Doctor looked at them all.

Bruce nodded in agreement. _"He's right, he's getting what he wants."_


	12. Catastrophe - Natasha & 11

_Catastrophe - The Eleventh Doctor and Natasha Romanoff_

_Natasha was sent by Fury to explain to the Doctor about the Tesseract._

* * *

_"Doctor, we're facing a potential __global__ catastrophe._" Natasha tried to explain to the Doctor.

_"Well, those I try to avoid. Too much trouble. Too much disaster."_ The Doctor sighed.

_"There's something called the Tesseract-"_ She was cut off mid-sentence.

_"Yes I know."_ He snapped.

_"Then you know of it's power."_

_"What does Fury want me to do? Throw it in the medusa cascade?"_ He questioned, folding his arms and rubbing his face.

_"Well, he wants you to find it. It's been taken. It omits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace."_ She explained.

_"You want me to track the Tesseract so S.H.I.E.L.D can claim it back and create weapons with it?"_ He walked towards her.

_"Defense for the Earth. Talk to Fury, he needs you on this."_ She said before walking away.


	13. Dangerous Encounter - Hulk & 11

_Dangerous Encounter - The Eleventh Doctor and The Hulk_

_The Doctor tries to find Bruce, but find the other guy instead._

* * *

It was dark and quiet. The Doctor didn't like it one bit.

_"Bruce?"_ He said softly, hoping it wasn't too late. _"This is __just__ what Loki wants."_ He said a little louder. _"I swear on __my__ life __I will__ get you out of this!"_ He looked around to see if there was any signs of him.

**_"YOUR LIFE!?"_** The Hulk boomed out of no where. The Doctor knew it was too late. He began to run, as fast as he could. He reached the end of the corridor.

**_"Get me out! Open this door!"_** He banged against the locked door. He looked behind him, no sign of the Hulk anywhere, but he knew he was still there.

Agent Hill watched on the monitor. _"Open the door.__ Quickly!__"_ She ordered.

_"Please, get this door open! __**Now!"**_ He heard the Hulk again, growing closer. Suddenly, the door opened and the Doctor rolled under it, before it quickly closed, locking him in the room. Safe. He heard the Hulk roar, smashing the metal door, but had no luck gaining entrance.

He caught his breathe and sighed out in relief. _"Thank you... Agent Hill."_ He managed to speak.


	14. Easily Worth 2 Men - Fury & Amy

_Easily Worth 2 Men - Amy Pond and Fury/Stark/Rogers_

_The Doctor told Fury to keep Amy safe, but Amy has other ideas._

* * *

_"Captain and Tony, go and stop Loki."_ Fury ordered, Tony nodding and suiting up. Steve was ready.

Amy quickly picked up a large weapon and held it tightly.

_"Miss Pond what do you think you're doing?"_ Fury questioned, folding his arms.

_"What? I'm easily work two men." _Amy replied, looking from Tony to Steve to Fury.

_"What about the dangers? The Doctor told me to keep you safe."_ Fury questioned.

_"And where is the Doctor?"_ She raised an eyebrow.

_"Not here."_ Tony spoke up.

_"Exactly." _Amy nodded towards Tony._ "Not here."_

_"Fine! But you better not slow my men down." _Fury rolled his eyes before they all set off.


	15. Little Things - Tony & Amy

_Little Things - Tony Stark and Amy Pond_

_Short drabbles._

* * *

The Doctor turned to Amy. _"Amy, only one thought, one simple instruction: __don't__ follow me under __any circumstances."_ He pointed at her before running off.

_"I won't._" She assured him.

Tony looked over to her and asked; "_Will you follow him?"_

_"Of course."_ She smirked.

Tony paused. _"I love you._" He grinned, chasing after her.

* * *

_"You do have a plan, don't __you?_" Amy questioned, concerned, watching Tony as he suited up.

_"Yes."_ He replied simply.

_"What is it?"_ She raised an eyebrow.

_"Attack."_ He put on his mask before flying off the Stark Tower.

**_"What?! Tony!"_** She exclaimed, but it was too late.


	16. Undressing - AmyRory & Thor

_Undressing - Amy Pond/Rory Williams and Thor Odinson_

_It's not what it sounds like._

* * *

Thor barged through the Hospital's corridors, followed by Amy Pond and Rory Williams. Thor changed his direction and headed into a locker room. He began to pound his fists against the lockers, attempting to open them. Amy jumped back a bit, but not as much as Rory. Thor stopped as he grabbed some clothes from one locker. He then began to undress... In front of them both.

_"Amy, he's taking his clothes off."_ Rory stated.

Thor over heard. _"Turn your back if it embarrasses you."_ He commented.

_"Are you __stealing__ clothes now? Those clothes belong to __people__ you know."_ He stuttered slightly. _"I'm going to loose my job."_ He muttered, before turning around. He then noticed Amy hadn't turned and was stood staring at him. _"Are you not going to turn your back?"_ Rory questioned.

Amy gazed at Thor, smirking and raising her eyebrows. _"Nope."_ She folded her arms.


	17. Baby Drabbles - Clara & Steve

_Baby Drabbles - Clara Oswald and Steve Rogers_

_More baby drabbles. Awh._

* * *

_"After __you__. I'm wearing a dress. Eyes front, soldier."_ Clara looked up at the ladder.

_"My eyes are __always__ front."_ Steve looked slightly confused and began to climb up the ladder.

_"Mine aren't."_ Clara smirked, knowing she'd made Steve's cheeks turn a light red.

**_"Stop it!_**" He sighed, still climbing, before Clara followed.

"_No._" She grinned.

_"You're almost as bad as Tony!"_ He then registered what he said and began to blush even more.

_"Why does he stare at your behind?"_ She tried to stop herself from laughing.

_"Thats- That's __not__ what I meant Ma'am."_ He reassured her.

* * *

Steve managed to catch Clara just before she hit the ground. She held her arms tightly round his neck.

_"Okay. Time to let go ma'am."_ He said quietly, looking at her.

_"I can't."_ She had her eyes shut still.

_"Clara, you have to."_ Steve sighed, feeling his neck hurt a little. Okay, more than a little, a lot.

_"Why?"_

_"Because it __really__ hurts."_ He complained.

_"Sorry."_ She released him gently as he placed her on the ground.


	18. I've Seen Bigger - VARIOUS

_I've Seen Bigger - The Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswald and Steve Rogers/Tony Stark_

_Not what it sound like either._

* * *

The Avengers looked up at the sky, seeing the Chitauri come through the portal.

_"You're going to fight them, aren't you?"_ Clara asked the Doctor, still looking at the army, heading towards them.

_"Regrettably, __yes,__ I think I may be about to do that."_ He gulped.

_"It's really big._" She commented.

_"I've seen bigger."_ He shrugged.

_"Really?"_ She questioned, shooting her head towards him in shock.

_"Are __you__ joking?! It's __massive!__"_ He sighed, looking at her.

"_There's a joke going there if anyone wants it?_" Tony joined in.

_"This isn't the time for your witty remarks, __Stark__._" Steve snapped.

_"It's never the time when you're around."_ Tony rolled his eyes.

_"Boys, don't start arguing. __Again__."_ Clara sighed.


	19. I've Seen Realms Fall - Rose & Loki

_I've Seen Realms Fall - Loki Laufeyson and Rose Tyler_

_Rose confronts Loki._

* * *

_"The Tesseract, it gets inside my head, it gets inside and it changes my mind."_ Rose spoke, looking up at Loki.

_"I'd say it expands your mind."_ Loki replied, smirking slightly.

_"You think you're so impressive."_ She narrowed her eyes.

_"I am."_ He grinned, before looking out at the chaos below. _"You think it'll last forever, the humans and the power."_ He paused. _"But it won't. One day it'll be all gone, even the sky. I've seen realms fall."_

_"What happened?"_ Rose watched him.

"_There was a war, and I lost."_ He didn't look at her.

_"War between who? What about your people?"_ She still watched him closely.

Loki suddenly turned to her and snapped. **_"I'm a Frost Giant. I'm left on my own because I'm a monster."_**

There was a moments silence. _"There's me. You're not a Monster. Not really."_ She smiled kindly, but Loki didn't return it.


	20. No Remorse - Amy & SteveLoki

_No Remorse - Amy Pond and Loki Laufeyon/Steve Rogers_

_Amy doesn't regret anything._

* * *

Loki gripped tightly to the building as he dangled off the edge. Amy looked down at him.

_"You hurt __my__ friends."_ She said, hatred in her voice.

Loki looked up at her. _"But you'll still save me, though. Because __he__ would, and you'd never do anything to disappoint your __precious__ Doctor."_ He spat, struggling to hold on.

"_Ma'am, we have to go, __now__!_" Steve spoke up.

_"The Doctor is very precious to me, you're right. But do you know what else he is, Loki?"_ She paused, kneeling more towards him. "_Not__ here._" She whispered.

Amy walked away, leaving Loki to hold on for dear life.

_"So, __you__ and __me__. When this is all over, we should go for a drink sometime."_ She looked at Steve, pulling him along.

_"Yes, ma'am."_ He seemed baffled.

_"And then get married."_ She added.

He waited a moment and then said; _"Fine."_

After Steve and Amy left, Loki vanished from the edge of the building... He was never there in the first place. It was another magic trick.

_"You'll make a good accomplice, Amelia Pond."_ Loki muttered to himself before disappearing.


	21. Threats - VARIOUS

_Threats - Fury/Thor and The Eleventh Doctor_

_The Doctor wants to know why S.H.I.E.L.D are making weapons with the Tesseract._

* * *

The Doctor paced round before stopping in front of Fury. _"I want to know __why__ S.H.I.E.L.D is using the Tesseract to build __weapons__ of mass destruction."_

_"Because of __him__!"_ Fury pointed at Thor.

Thor looked confused. "_Me?_"

_"Last year, Earth had a visit from another planet that had a grudge match that leveled a small town."_ He sighed. "_We learned that only are we __not__ alone, but we are __hopelessly__, __hilariously outgunned.__"_ He turned to face the Doctor. _"And __where__ were you then Doctor?" _

_"__My__ people want nothing but peace with your planet!"_ Thor insisted.

Fury turned back to Thor. _"But you're not the only people out there! you're not the __only__ threat."_

_"__Your__ work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it... and __his__ allies. __**It is a signal to the Realm that **__**Earth**__** is ready for a higher form of war!**__"_ He exclaimed.

"_Thor is right. The more weapons you create, the more attraction the Earth gets. __Not__ just from Asgard. You're right. They aren't the only threat out there."_ The Doctor paused, narrowing his eyes. "_There are many more planets who wish to take over the Earth, and each time __**I**____have to stop them because no one else can! You're drawing attention to yourselves, you're basically __screaming__ out to be noticed. And trust me, being noticed is never a good thing."_


	22. It's Been A While - TonyFury & 11

_It's Been A While - Tony Stark/Fury and The Eleventh Doctor_

_A tiny little drabble._

* * *

_"I'm 907 years old. Do you understand what that means?!'_ The Doctor exclaimed, flapping his arms in the air.

Before Tony could stop himself he said; _"It's been awhile?"_

**_"Yea-No. No, No!"_** The Doctor looked over at Stark, glaring slightly.

_**"Stark!"**_ Fury exclaimed.

_"It means I know what I'm doing and talking about. You __need__ to get rid of the Tesseract. It will __never__ be used for good, not really."_ He sighed before walking out the door.


	23. Pepper Pot Shakers - VARIOUS

_Pepper Pot Shakers - Captain America/Iron Man & The Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler_

_The Avengers have to stop the Genesis Ark, before it's too late._

* * *

The Avengers looked up, seeing the sky full with Daleks.

_"What are those things?"_ Captain America asked, looking up at the metal beings in the sky.

_"To __me__ they look like large pepper pot shakers."_ Iron Man commented.

"_Yeah, well those 'pepper pot shakers' are destroying everything."_ He replied frustrated.

Suddenly, the Doctor's voice came through their ear pieces. "_Captain! Those creatures are Daleks. They're one of the most __feared__ races in the__ Universe__. They don't have emotions, they don't have any humanity. They just __kill.__ You need to close the Genesis Ark otherwise they will just keep coming, millions of them."_

_"How do__ we__ do that?!"_ Iron Man spoke up.

_"__You're__ Iron Man. You'll figure out something."_ He replied.

_"You heard the Doctor! We __need__ to stop them, distract them. Stark go close that ark."_ Captain ordered.

_"On it." _Iron Man replied before blasting off into the sky, towards the Ark.

_"Can __they__ do it? Can they really stop them?"_ Rose questioned concerned.

_"I hope so._" The Doctor sighed, looking away from the window to Rose. Rose looked out still, seeing Loki on the roof of another building, watching the chaos below.


	24. Real Power - LokiFury & 11

_Real Power - Loki Laufeyson/Fury and the Eleventh Doctor_

_Loki wants the TARDIS._

* * *

_"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me."_ Loki commented, pacing round the cage.

_"Built for something a lot stronger than you."_ Fury replied, watching him closely.

_"Oh, I've heard."_ Loki turned towards one of the cameras. _"The man out of time, the Timelord from Gallifrey. The mass murderer. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"_

_"How desperate am I?"_ Fury paused. _"You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."_

_"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what?"_ He paused, grinning. _"A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is." _

Fury began to walk away. _"Well, let me know if "real power" wants a magazine or something."_

_"I will get my hands on the Time Lord's machine."_ Loki spoke again.

_"Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that?_"

_"You'll see. Soon enough."_ He turned back to the camera. _"So this is a warning, Doctor. Keep an eye on that machine of yours. With the Tesseract I could control the Earth, with the blue box... I could control the Universe and all of it's Realms."_


End file.
